Behind Closed Doors
by Zheawesomest
Summary: The nations are often jealous as how "perfect" Romano & Spain are in their relationship. Of course, all relationships have their secrets that are only revealed behind closed doors...
1. Chapter 1

"Hey, Fratello? Why do you spend so much time at Spagna's place?" Feliciano asks, looking over at his brother as they walk through the streets of Italy. "Why do you spend so much time at Germany's?" Lovino shoots back, not looking at his younger brother. "I guess you have a point. But whenever you come back you don't talk about it, you don't eat, you ignore me, you just stay in your room." Feliciano says, stopping and grabbing his brothers shoulder. Lovino flinches and steps back from his brother slightly, but stopped walking and looked at his brother. Feliciano noticed that his brother stepped away, but didn't notice the flinch. "You're normally busy with the potato bastard, I don't want to bother you. Also I'm usually tired when I come home, so..." Lovino trails off and continues walking.

Lovino laid down on his bed and shut his eyes, wanting to get some sleep before he went over to Antonio's house for the weekend. There was a knock at the front door, and Lovino groans and pulls a pillow over his head. He hears the door opens, and obviously his brother had answered it. A knock comes at his bedroom door "Fratello? Spagna is here." Feliciano says, Lovino sighs and gets up, looking in the mirror, then down at his arms, he goes to his closet and pulls on a sweatshirt over his tank top. He goes into the main part of the house where Feliciano and Antonio were chatting happily. "What are you doing here bastard?" Lovino asks, crossing his arms. "I wanted to see you Lovi~" Antonio says happily. Lovino grumbles and looks away from the pair. "I have to go see Doitsu~" Feliciano says and basically skips out the door.

Lovino perks up and watches with scared and worried eyes as his brother left. "Lovi~" Antonio says and Lovino looks at Antonio then goes over and sits by the Spaniard. Antonio wraps an arm around the Italian and pulled him closer so Lovino's head was resting on Antonio's chest. "When do you want to head over?" Antonio ask, smiling down at the Italian. "Whenever." Lovino mumbles, shutting his eyes and wishing he was anywhere else. "Why are you wearing long sleeves?" Antonio asks, picking at the end of the shirts sleeves. "I wanted to." Lovino mumbles, opening his eyes and looking at where Antonio was playing with the sweatshirt's sleeves. Antonio "hm"s and pulls up one of the hands and starts kissing down the hand, slipping the sleeve down as he continues kissing the arm. Lovino turns his head and looks at the wall across the mirror across the room then casts his eyes down. "Something wrong Lovi?" Antonio whispers into the Italian's ear and Lovino silently shakes his head. Antonio drops Lovino's arm and gently caresses the Italian's cheek with his knuckles "I wish you'd speak to me." The Spaniard says, continuously caressing the cheek with his knuckles. "Nothing's wrong." Lovino says and pulls the sweatshirt sleeves over his hands more and ball his hands into fists with the end in the middle so the sleeve wouldn't ride up. Antonio kisses a temple and moves the hand that was caressing Lovino's cheek to the Italian's wrist and squeezes until Lovino unfolds his hand. "Lets go to my place now." Antonio whispers, kissing Lovino's temple again before letting the Italian get up to get his stuff.

Lovino quickly went upstairs, not bothering to check his wrist for a bruise that was sure to form soon. He grabs a backpack from his closet, nearly half of his things were already at Antonio's place so really he just had to being Pj's and other necessities he didn't trust being in the Spaniards home. He puts his phone in his locked desk drawer then goes downstairs quickly, mumbling an apology as Antonio wraps an arm around Lovino's shoulder and guides the Italian out the door and to his car, then drives to the airport. After an hour and a half long flight they arrive at Antonio's villa in Barcelona.

Lovino sat on the patio of the house, overlooking the tomato fields, legs dangling over the end, head resting on the low railing. He looks down at his bare arms, Antonio had insisted Lovino wear something that didn't make him look like a lumpy Italian. So Lovino had changed into a t-shirt, that showed all the bruises along his arms. He gently rubs his thumb over the most recent one, the one Antonio had created nearly 3 hours earlier. It was already turning purple. Lovino sighs and hits his head against the metal bar that's at equal height with his forehead when he's sitting. "What's wrong Lovi?" Antonio asks from behind, surprising Lovino,nearly jumping at the voice but kept resting his head against the bar and dropped his hand from his wrist. "Nothing." Lovino mutters, looking at the tomato field again. He hears Antonio sit beside him but doesn't look at the Spaniard. "Lovi, something is wrong." Antonio says, rubbing Lovino's back with his hand. "I'm just tired." Lovino says, looking at the ground a story beneath him. "Lovino, whats really wrong with you?" Antonio asks, grabbing one of Lovino's shoulder tightly. Lovino bites his tongue to keep from shouting at Antonio (and making him angry) and instead of saying what was really wrong, he said something that everyone knew "I'm just annoyed at how much time Feli is spending with that potato bastard." Lovino says, growling slightly and gripping the edge of the patio to illustrate his anger. Antonio responded by chuckling and releasing Lovino's shoulder. "I'm sure Veneziano will be fine. He can kick ass when he needs to." Antonio says, shrugging with a smile and Lovino finally looked at him. Lovino looked at the Spaniard with confusion; mostly about what he had called his brother, some of it do to the sudden mood swing but Lovino had become quite used to those. "What? You asked me not to call him Feliciano anymore, so I stopped." Antonio says, shrugging and Lovino nods and goes back to looking at the Tomato fields. Antonio stands and pats Lovino on the back, "Dinner will be ready in half an hour." Antonio states and leaves the Italian alone with the memory of the night Lovino had ended up snapping at Antonio.

 _They had been sitting in the sun room, drinking wine after a nice supper. Lovino was sitting on the couch and Antonio was sitting on the floor, back against the glass. The two had gotten onto the topic of Lovino's brother somehow. Much to Lovino's displeasure. Antonio constantly referred to the other Italian as either 'Feli' or 'Feliciano', which had been annoying Lovino quite a lot. After a few hours Lovino ended up snapping at the Spaniard and the Spaniard snapped ended up in a heated argument and Antonio slammed Lovino into the glass, a large crack emitting from where his head connected. Antonio glared at the Italian gasping for air as he tightened his hold, only to release the Italian when he gasped two words. "Lo Siento" (Sorry). Antonio let the Italian go and went to his own room, leaving the bruised and bleeding Italian against the glass, crying._

Lovino had unconsciously started crying and wiped away the tears, which also cause him to wipe away some concealer concealing a black eye and a bruised cheek. When Lovino saw the concealer on his hands, he grumbled and stood up, nearly crashing into his Fidanzato. "Sorry." Lovino mutters, wiping away a few tears that kept spilling from his eyes. Antonio grabbed Lovino's face gently (for once) and wiped away the tears with his thumbs "What's wrong? It can't be your brother and Germany again."Antonio says and Lovino shakes his head, unintentionally breaking the Spaniard's hold on his face. "No, I just started thinking about my grandfather." Lovino says, and kept wiping away tears that wouldn't stop. "Aw, it's okay." Antonio says, wrapping his arms around Lovino and the Italian hesitantly hugs back while he cries into the Spaniard's shirt.

After about 5 minutes Lovino stopped crying and they went to eat supper. Antonio took off his shirt after it had been promptly soaked by Lovino's tears. And Lovino hadn't stopped apologizing for it. "Lovi, it's fine. It was getting to hot to wear a shirt anyways." Antonio says, smiling, but a certain tone to his words had Lovino shut up entirely and focus on eating. Antonio stopped smiling and continued eating.

* * *

First chapter in what I hope isn't a completely horrible fic. I'm so happy that you continued reading this after the first implement of abuse. Yeah, so if you read my "Which Italy Will Remain" fic, this is the Abusive Spamano fic I was talking about writing... sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino lays awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling above. Antonio was right in the fact that it was getting too hot here to wear shirts. Lovino was currently trying to sleep in his boxer but was finding the heat bodering on uncomfortable. As well as the fact that nearly all his bruises were completely visible. Lovino sighs and sits up, leaning against the headboard as he looked at his bruised body. He looked over at his shoulder and traced the finger shaped bruises created earlier that day. Lovino sighs and drops his hand into his lap. He desperately needed out of this relationship, but if he tries... Lovino shakes his head and holds back tears at the memory of the time he suggested they take a short break, and what had happened.

Lovino swallows deeply and traces a scar on his calf that went to his heel. Antonio's form of punishment for telling him to; f*ck off, Screw off, and got to hell. He didn't take to being insulted lightly. A lot of bruises from the time he learnt that. That Antonio did not like being insulted and did not take it as well as he appeared to. He had a few scars on his back, but any bruises he sustained had faded. Thankfully.

Antonio walked into Lovino's room unannouced and Lovino didn't glance up. "Couldn't sleep either?" Antonio asks and Lovino shakes his head, mumbling "no." as Antonio sat on the bed beside Lovino and wrapped an arm around the Italian, fingers fitting the bruises perfectly. "It's been a while since I'ves seen so much of you wtihout you desperately trying to cover yourself." Antonio murmurs as Lovino rests his head on the Spaniards shoulder. "These healed nicely." Antonio murmurs, caressing some scars on Lovino's torso. "They still hurt sometimes." Lovino murmurs against Antonio's bare skin. Antonio smiles and pushes into one car with a knuckle and Lovino clutched the bedsheets tightly, trying not to jump away and cause a bad ripple. He stopped pushing into the scar and moved his hand Lovino's back. His head bent down to Lovino's ear "Lovi, straddle me." He orders and Lovino hesitates for a second, then quickly straddles the Spaniards waist. Antonio's hands went to Lovino's back, pushing on the scars, and pushing Lovino into Spain's chest. Romano balled his hands in fists and tightened the fists when Antonio would dig in harder. Antonio stops, resting one hand on the small of Lovino's back, the other hand going to Lovino's leg. Antonio starts digging into the scar on Lovino's leg and the Italian bites his tongue to keep from crying out in pain, he hid his face in Antonio's bare chest and continued to squeeze his fisted hands tighter, even though he felt them bleeding.

Antonio stopped suddenly and started rubbing Lovino's back gently. Lovino starts breathing heavily and unfolds his hands, looking at the bloody palms with pained eyes. "I'm surprised you didn't start crying." Antonio whispers, then lowers his head and starts kissing Romano's collar, before selecting an area to suck and nip at. Lovino kept the top of his head pressed against Antonio's chest, eyes closed and arms crossed over his stomach so Antonio couldn't see his bloody palms. However, Antonio bites Lovino hard on an area he hadn't abused and Lovino yelped (the desired response from the Spaniard) and jumped back slightly hands coming up from his stomach instinctively to protect Lovino. Antonio instantly grabs the Italians wrists in one hand, yanking Lovino forward as he stared at the cuts the Italian had created on himself. After a few seconds of silence and stillness, Antonio brought the hands to his head and licked the blood that was spilling out of the cuts until Lovino's hands were relatively clean. "Don't hurt yourself again." Antonio orders, squeezing both wrists tight enough that they could break until Lovino voiced his response to the order instead of just nodding "sì, sì!" Lovino says, tears pricking at the edge of his eyes. Antonio released Lovino's wrists and pulled the Italian against him once more.

Lovino blinks back tears as he's pulled against the tanned chest of the Spaniard. Antonio wraps an arm around Lovino's back and another around Lovino's butt then moved their position in on quick motion so they were lying down and Lovino was still against Antonio's chest. "You don't mind if I sleep here?" Antonio says, yawning and Lovino shakes his head. Antonio smiles and cuddles Lovino closely as the older nation fell asleep. Lovino stayed awake for most of the night. He could slip out of Antonio's grip, it was easy. But, he couldn't escape the Spaniard. If he tried to leave, it would only anger Antonio, and obviously no one would believe him if he told them Antonio had not changed from his days as a pirate and conquistador. Even if someone believed him, it would mean Lovino was weak. If he couldn't protect himself from Spain, who could he protect himself from? Lovino sighed inaudibly and slipped out of Antonio's grip. He quietly got up and went downstairs. He opened the cupboard in the kitchen and grabs a glass and fills it with ice water, chugging it as soon as he could then refilling it. His throat was so dry. After around his fifth glass, he went back upstairs. He pulled on a large very comfy, very warm sweater and sat on the bed by a sleeping Antonio. He was freezing. "I swear if I have a fever.." Lovino trailed off into barely intelligible curses as he pulled a large comforter around him. He has half a mind to wake the Spaniard, but discards that idea. He knew that if he was sick Spain would be nice and not torturous, but if this was just some random body heat mishap, he would not be forgiving... Lovino sighs and scoots a bit closer to the Spaniard and grabs one of his hands, tracing the scars from when he _was_ a conquistador, and then just caresses the hand much larger than his.

At some point in the wee hours of the morning, Lovino fell asleep, clutching the Spaniards hand tightly. Spain begrudgingly woke with the sun and sat up when he realized Lovino was gone, then saw him bundled in blankets and sweaters curled in a ball with only one hand out, holding Antonio's hand. The Italian was still shivering despite the layer. Antonio laid a hand on Lovino's forehead and his eyes widened. The Italian was practically Catatonic. Antonio quickly picked up the Italian, shedding the blankets around Lovino, and carried him outside to the large shaded pool and dropped him in. Lovino instantly swam up and started coughing. "What the F-" "You were too hot." Antonio cuts Lovino off before he could swear. Lovino opens his mouth then shuts it and sinks half beneath the water so only his eyes were above the water. "Why didn't you wake me up?" Antonio asks, sitting down and dangling his legs in the pool. "I didn't want to bother you." Lovino says, shedding the sweaters that were nearly making him drown. "You're never a bother." Antonio says, sounding offended Lovino would think that. Lovino nods then grabs Antonio's hand with a smile and yanks the Spaniard into the pool. Antonio surfaces quickly and shakes his head. "You did it to me." Lovino says, shrugging when Antonio gives him a 'why did you do that' look. Antonio raises an eyebrow and Lovino shrugs. "Can we stay in here the entire day?" Lovino asks, floating on his back. "You can, I have to prepare for the meeting tomorrow." Antonio says, swimming over to the edge of the pool. Lovino doesn't say anything, just continues floating around as Antonio heads in.

Lovino swims over to the stairs of the pool and sits down on them, then checks his hands. They had healed during the night, he had lovely crescent moon scars along the middle of his hands. He sighs then pushes himself off the stairs and back into the open pool. He floats around again, the fairly temperature water feeling nice on his bruised body and helping him stay warm. "SPAGNA!"Lovino hears from inside. And instantly recognizes the voice. "Shit." Lovino mumbles and swims to the edge of the pool, wanting to sneak in before Feliciano could come outside. Of course he wasn't that lucky. Feliciano rushed outside and stopped when he saw his brother. "Fratello, what happened to your eye?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Nothing, I just walked into one of Tonio's glass doors." Lovino mumbles staying in the water as to cover his bruised body. If Feliciano found out, Antonio would probably get mad. "Oh, you have a fever too?" Feliciano asks, sitting down. Lovino nods silently, "Can you get me a towel? The waters starting to get cold." Lovino asks, smiling a bit and sinking a bit into the water. Feliciano nods and goes inside to ask Spain where the towels are.

Antonio comes out a few minutes later with a towel. "Veneziano is cooking lunch." Spain states and Romano nods, "he asked me to keep a closer watch on you." Spain adds, caressing the side of Romano's face with the black eyes, "He doesn't want you running into anymore doors." The tense Italian relaxed at the words and chuckled a bit. "Right. I'm going to go dry off and get dressed." Lovino says and Spain goes back inside without a word about it.

Lovino goes up the patio stairs and into his room, and pulled on jeans and a large woolly sweater and went downstairs in a comforter. Spain raised an eyebrow at the Italian but Lovino ignored him and sat on the couch, curling up in his blanket so he was just a blob on the couch. Feliciano giggles at the sight. "Fratello, you look funny." Feliciano says, smiling at his brother. "Shut up." Lovino mumbles in his blanket dome.

Feliciano joins his brother in the blanket dome a while later when Antonio goes to the World Meeting. Since both Italians are sick, they were ordered not to go. They stay in their cozy blanket dome for a few hours before deciding to build something better. After a few hours, they manage to build a blanket igloo over the TV, the coffee table and the couch. They pair sit on the couch, curled in their own blankets and watch random shows for hours. Suddenly, Feliciano turns off the TV. "Fratello, why do you wear long sleeves so much?" Feliciano asks, looking over at his older brother. "I get cold" Lovino says, but makes it sound more like a question. "Lovi! I'm not that dense!" Feliciano says loudly, puffing out his cheeks and crossing his arms. "I never said you were." Lovino says much more quietly than his brother. "You didn't have to. You expected me to believe such an obvious lie!" Feliciano says, trying to look his brother in the eye. However, Lovino was avoiding Feliciano's gaze. "It's not your concern. Its my business and no one elses."

Before Feliciano could reply to his brother's depressing statement, the twins hear the front door open. "Uh, Tonio? Where's your television?" The Italians hear a french accented voice ask. "We're sick and you brought friends over?!" Lovino asks with as much anger and annoyance as one would expect him to. The nations outside the dome ignore the Italian and crawl through the entrance. Antonio, Francis, Gilbert and Ludwig come into the blanket dome. "Doitsu!" Feliciano shouts and clings to the German as if his life depended on it. "I didn't know I had enough blankets for this." Antonio says then walks over to Lovino. He places a hand on the other head "You're not as hot as you were this morning, but you're still running quite the fever." Antonio says then crawls out.

He returns with a bowl of ice water and cloths, he sets the items on the coffee table and soaks the cloth in the water, rings it out and places it on Lovino's forehead. The Italian curls into his blanket more, but doesn't remove the cloth. "Veneziano, would you mind sitting down again? You probably have a fever too." Antonio asks with a gentle smile. Feliciano sits down on the couch, pulling Ludwig with him. Antonio feels the other Italian's forehead as well, then places a cool wet cloth on it. "Ludwig, would you mind changing it if it dries out?" Antonio asks, sitting beside Lovino with a smile. The German gives a curt nod as the Spaniard turns on the TV, and changes it to something they all understand.

Germany takes Veneziano back to the hotel all the nations were staying at, and Prussia and France caught a ride back with the German. Lovino sits on the couch, trying to stop sneezing. "You seem worse off than Veneziano." Antonio says, changing the cloth on Lovino's forehead. Lovino grumbles unintelligable things, and ended up sneezing repetively. "Maybe me and Feli should go home. We might get better quicker." Lovino says, sounding stuffy. Lovino looks up to the others face and quickly adds before the spaniard could say something. "I'll come back in four days, whether I'm better or not, alright?" Lovinos grabs Antonio's hand and squeezes it gently. "Just call me every day. And if you're not better in four days, stay at home. I survived centuries without you, I think I can survive a week or two." Antonio says with a smile. A genuine smile Lovino sees very rarely.

"Alright. I'll go put pants on then get my brothter." Lovino mumbles and gets out of his blanket, wearing only boxers and an overly large black wool sweater with the phrase 'Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir ' Antonio chuckles lightly and gets up to take apart the igloo. Lovino comes down minutes later wearing sweatpants and fuzzy wool socks. "You just have to pull on blanket and it'll all collapse." Lovino says and yanks on a red and gold comforter and the igloo collapses. Spain pops his head out of the large blanket pillow. "Great, now I just have to find my TV, and the coffee-ow!" Spain says, wading through the blanket see when his knee his the coffe table. "Found it." Spain mumbles and Lovino wades in and pulls the Spaniard out. "Where's your bag?" Antonio asks once he gets a good look at the other. Lovino shrugs "I have a closet full of clothes back home. " Antonio nods and Lovino leaves without putting on shoes.

Lovino easily finds his brother and drags him out of his hotel room, only wearing pasta print Pjs and wool socks like Lovino's. "Fratellooooooo! Where are we going?" Feliciano whines as the pair get in a Taxi. "the airport, then home." Lovino says in Italian then tells the cabbie where to go in Spanish. Feliciano giggles quietly while Lovino looks out the window. "What's so funny?" Lovino asks, turning to his brother. "Just, I remember when you said you dreaded learning spanish and would constantly cause problems from Spagna to keep from learning it." Feliciano says, giggling lightly. Lovino chuckles a bit, "I remember when Antonio had to report to the Queen how well I was learning and I was with him and I said 'You want a kiss, dirty woman?' And the Queen started laughing and Antonio was horrified." Lovino says, laughing at how fun living with Spagna was when he was a child. "It seems like you got to have the fun childhood." Feliciano says as they arrive at the airport. They both get out and Lovino pays the cabbie. "Not really. When you were younger, none of your handlers took you with them when they conquered the new world right?" Lovino asks as they entered the airport. Feliciano silently shakes his head and Lovino is silent as well as he goes as buys tickets for the soonest flight to Italy, which leaves in 20 minutes. Lovino drags Feliciano to the gate without saying another word on the topic they were on before.

The pair had borded with little issue. Lovino quickly took care of the fact that they had forgotten their passports by having his boss take care of their issue. Lovino and Feliciano were in first class and sat together near the middle of the plane with Feliciano having the window seat. There were several others in first class, but none of them were close enough to eavesdrop on the Italians. "So, fratello, what were you talking about earlier?" Feliciano asks after they're in the air. "About being taken to the new world before it was conquered?" Lovino asks, making sure they were on the same topic. "Yeah." Feliciano says nodding.

"Antonio conquered the western parts South America and Middle America. I was there when he conquered the Aztec, the Inca and the Mayans, he didn't make me watch the others. Thankfully." Feliciano looked at Romano confusedly at the last word. "What do you mean? Wasn't Antonio like grandpa? Conquering countries but leaving them alive?" Feliciano asks and Lovino shakes his head. "No, he killed the countries he conquered." Lovino says in a hoarse tone. "Antonio went with the conquistadors who conquered the Aztecs, he took me with him to show what he could do. " Lovino swallowed and leaned back in his chair with closed eyes. "I don't remeber how long we were there, but at the end, most of the Aztecs were dead, and I got to witness Antonio ripping out Aztec, the personified nation, heart and beheading her, while Mexico watched." Lovino says then goes silent. "He left Mexico alive though, thats good. " Feliciano says in a hopeful tone. Lovino gives out a wry laugh, "he left Mexico alive because Mexico was to terrified of him to do anything but obey him." Lovino states in a venomist tone. "What about Inca and Maya?" Feliciano asks in a worried tone. "Same thing. Well different killing methods but they all died at the conquistadors hands." Lovino states with a sigh and says nothing more despite Feliciano goading him to.


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino and Feliciano get off their plane and go into the terminal where they find someone waiting for them. The government official greets them then drives the sick Italians to their home. The two mumble a grazie and stumble into their home.

After about an hour the pair decide to make food. Lovino gets out the pots and pans while Feliciano gets out the ingredients. Halfway through making it Lovino remembers he has to call Antonio. Lovino leaves his brother alone for a minute to call the Spaniard. "Lovi?" The Spaniards voice comes on over the phone. "Yeah, I wanted to call you before I forgot." Lovino says and walks back into the kitchen. "Feli, don't boil the sponge." Lovino says and takes the yellow square that his brother was going to throw into the boiling pot of pasta. "You two are cooking in your condition?" Antonio asks, sounding worried. "Yeah, why shouldn't we be?" Lovino asks in a defensive tone. "Because your brother just tried to boil a sponge?" Antonio suggests. "Shut up bastardo!" Lovino growls. "Lovi! There's no reason to use that kind of language!" Antonio scolds. "There's plenty of reasons you sick psycho bastard!" Lovino shouts and hangs up, then ignores his phone when it buzzes and rings.

"You and Antonio had a fight?" Feliciano asks quietly as the two put pasta and meat sauce and meatballs onto two plates. "Somewhat." Lovino says with a sigh, no longer caring what the Spaniard will do to him. Hopefully he'll forget Lovino blowing up at him by the time Lovino gets better and heads back over. "Are you still going to go over to his house?" Feliciano asks as they head into the TV room with their food. "Probably. " Lovino says with a shrug. "Why doesn't Spain come here?" Feliciano asks as they sit down. "He does. When he comes and gets me to go over to his place." Lovino says with a shrug and starts eating. "I mean why doesn't he stay here? I go over to Germany's so you'd have the house to yourself." Feliciano asks as he eats. "Don't talk with your mouth full. " Lovino scolds, ignoring the question. Feliciano swallows and sets his plate down. "Fratello! Tell me!" Feliciano orders in all seriousness. "No. It doesn't matter." Lovino states in an no arguments tone."Yes it does matter!" Feliciano pleads, not caring about how much Lovino doesn't want to talk about it. Lovino simply grumbles, then sets his food down and takes off the large sweater he was wearing, then goes back to eating. "Fratello..." Feliciano trails off as he sees the numerous bruises, scars. "My running theory as to why we don't stay here is he doesn't want there to be blood where you can see. " Lovino says, setting down his pasta, not wanting it anymore. "Spagna did- but he's so kind! There's no way he'd do something like this!" Feliciano says, eye pleading for it not to be true. Lovino just scoffs at his brother and grabs his sweater. "Believe what you want, I'm going to bed." Lovino says, grabbing his sweater and going upstairs to his room.

Feliciano remained on the couch, he didn't want to believe that Antonio would do such a thing. Antonio was kind and sweet, and Antonio seemed as dense as himself!(himself being Feliciano). Feliciano struggled with the topic, Antonio had always been kind to him and Lovino...but his brother would't make a comment like that unless he meant it. The words held no venom, simple boredom and indifference. But what Feliciano couldn't understand was why Lovino would remain in such a relationship. It's not as if Antonio will cut all ties, treaties and agreements with them if Lovino broke up with the Spaniard. However...there were many things Feliciano was now just learning about Antonio. Maybe he could tell Ludwig, and Kiku! Maybe Francis and Gilbert? Feliciano internally shook his head, those two were close friends with Antonio, they wouldn't believe him. Ludwig and Kiku would be unsure, but they would support and believe Feliciano, they were good friends like that (with one being a boyfriend instead of friend~).

"Oi, why do you look so deep in thought?" Lovino asks, walking through the room in just his boxers. He had forgotten his sleeping shirts at Antonio's, all his other shirts felt weird to sleep in since most were button ups or graphic tees that were not appropriate to wear in the Italian weather. "I-Fratello, if the subject comes up at the next meeting, would you show everyone your injuries?" Feliciano asks, turning in his spot so he could see his brother in the kitchen. "Why would it get brought up?" Lovino asks in his mobster tone (basically a what-are-you-doing-so-help-god-tell-me-before-i-crack-your-skull-open). Feliciano was quiet for a while while Lovino got something to drink. "How Espagna is treating you is wrong!" Feliciano exclaims, tears in his eyes, "You're both nations! He has no right to beat you so! Fratello, please, tell the others, show them! Espagna can't deny physical evidence!" Lovino growls in response and slammed his glass on the counter top "He'd kill me if I did! Or he'd at least try! I've risked enough just telling you! Besides, even if I worked up the courage to tell everyone and show them, Tonio can still deny it. I work with our nations mob more than the government, it's expected of me to have a few scrapes and bruises." Lovino was shouting at the beginning but by the end, his voice was quiet and sounded like he holding back sobs. He stayed at the kitchen counter, looking at the granite he had slammed his glass on instead of his shocked brother before pushing away from the counter and going back upstairs.

Lovino grabbed his phone and flopped on his bed, curling under the cover and calling someone he loved (lovely). He hadn't meant to say anything and now he had dug himself into a deeper hole than he could get out of. Lovino nibbled at his lip as the phone rang 3 times, he normally picked up on the first or second ring. Finally (and thankfully) he picked up after the fourth ring. "Lovi. I thought you were mad at me." Antonio states when he picks up. "Sorry. I-I was just frustrated and annoyed with the flight and my brothers neverending questions and-" Antonio cuts the Italian off, "It's fine mi amor." Antonio says, with what sounds like a sigh. Both men were silent as they thought of what to say, Lovino wanted to continue apologizing but knew that was out of the question since Antonio said it was fine. Though Lovino also needed to tell Antonio what he had told his brother. "Tonio?" Lovino asks hesitantly, somewhat wishing he could be face to face with the other for this conversation. "Si?" was Antonio's reply. "Ca-Can I tell you something? You have to promise not to be mad." Lovino says hesitantly, it was a while before the Spaniard responded. Which told Lovino the other had been considering whether he should agree or not, and coming up with scenario's where he may get mad at Lovino. "Of course Lovi, you can tell me anything. And I can't promise my immediate reaction will not be one of anger, but I will try to retain as much as possible." Antonio says and Lovino sighs in relief, he knew that was as good as he was going to get. "IaccidentallytoldFeliyou'reresponsibleformybruisesandcuts." (I accidentally told Feli you're responsible for my bruises and cuts.) Lovino says in one breath. It was another long while before Antonio responded, "You told him I was beating you?" Antonio asked with confusion and hesitation, as if the thought of ever laying a hand to hurt Lovino was completely foreign to the Spaniard. "Y-yes. God, I'm sorry, I messed up, Lo siento." Lovino says, trying to hold tears back. "Lovi, I'm not mad, I promise you I'm not. Do not apologize, the meeting is almost over, there's one more, then I can take the first flight to you and we can clear this up, si?" Antonio says with a grin in his voice, then it turned to more questioningy, "How did you tell Veneziano about it?" Lovino stuttered the first few times he tried to say it, but knew it had to come out eventually. "I took my sweater off, I wasn't wearing a shirt, he saw the bruises, and was immediately worried. He already worries as I'm involved with the underworld of the country. But he knew that any human injuries would've healed as the time I was at your house and the plane... I... I ended up telling him. I didn't mean to! It just came pouring out!" Lovino exclaims, quietly as his brother was still in the house. After a few minutes, which felt like hours, Antonio responded "Are you telling the complete truth Lovi? You're not making anything up?" He asks in a deadly serious tone, "if you tell me now, I wont be upset, but if when I get there, Feli tell mes something different from what you just told me..." Antonio just trailed off and Lovino bit his lip. "Tonio? Ca-Can you skip the last meeting?" Lovino asks hesitantly, he wanted Tonio here, he wanted to be able to hold the Spaniard. Antonio sighs and Lovino could practically hear Antonio debating it mentally, and somewhat whispering it to himself. "Germany can yell at me later. I'll take the next flight. However, Lovi, tell me the truth." Antonio orders and Lovi sighs. "It-It was right after the fight, Feli kept shooting questions at me and I got annoyed, he persisted with one question and I ended up showing him the bruises, saying you never stayed over because you didn't want blood where Feli could see. Then-" Lovino had started sobbing, he hadn't meant to say any of this. Antonio would be pissed at him . He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued "Then, a few minutes before I called you Feli started sprouting ideas about telling everyone.I ended up shouting at him. Do-do I have to go on?" Lovino asks hesitantly, he didn't want to say anymore and he was already crying. "No, mi amor, I will be there shortly, i promise." Antonio says before hanging up.

Feliciano had sat outside his brothers door, shaking his head. He didn't want Espagna to come over, especially not after learning what had been happening between he and his brother. Though what worried him most is how Lovino could go from shouting how the Spaniard would kill him to talking with him on the phone. Feliciano could hear Lovino begging Antonio to come with every word. And now he was. Feliciano quietly got up and went back downstairs. He sat on the portch out back, overlooking ocean. He didn't even want to think of what could happen in the next 4 hours. It would take Antonio 2 hours to get here, almost an hour to drive to their home from the airport, then... whatever he had planned for the younger Vargas.

* * *

Hello~ This chapter is somewhat, kinda crappy. Lovino is probably OOC, sorry. But R&R, tell me how much you love/hate this.


End file.
